2b2t Terminology
This page is a list of commonly used words in 2b2t and their definitions. 2b2ter - Someone who plays 2b2t. Alt (Account)- Alternate accounts used by players. They may be used by more known players to avoid detection. Autism - Autistic is a common term on 2b2t to describe someone or something which is dumb or cancerous. Coords '''- Short for "coordinates." Every Minecraft world has x,y,z coordinates that are used to identify the location of something. '''Cancerous - Used to describe when someone who talks about random bullshit that is overall fucked up and makes people cringe. Fagtions - Fagtions is a term used by players on 2b2t; Used primarily by oldfags as an insult towards groups founded during and after the Rusher War. They call these groups this because of TheCampingRusher, who was known to regularly play factions servers. This caused a large amount of Rusher's fans to attempt to create several small factions to differentiate themselves from the warring groups during the Rusher War and treat 2b2t as a faction server rather than an anarchy server. Before you knew it, there were small factions literally everywhere and everyone (not only Rushers) claimed be in some sort of group in one way shape or form. However, most of these small factions died out the first couple of days (if they even lasted a day) of their existence, which was humorous to the regular players of the server, which led to the oldfags calling these groups fagtions and irrelevant newfags for obvious reasons. Hello - the default message for the Aristois Chatspammer, often used by players to spam annoying and repeating messages, so much that at points the chat is filled with Hello messages. K'ek/Topkek '- Kek means LOL. Topkek means something is really funny or is short for LMAO. It originated from World of Warcraft when people who are a part of the Horde faction would laugh at those on the Alliance faction with terms like "lol" or "haha". It is a translation of Orcish to Common, as Common is the shared language between the various Alliance races, with Orcish being the equivalent to Common as the Horde's shared language. Lagfags - Players who purposely lag the server using lag machines in order to annoy other players in an attempt to become "infamous". Not all players who operate lag machines are lagfags, as it is seen as acceptable by many to cause lag in order to deter large amounts of newfags from joining the server (autistic due to how it makes escaping spawn extremelly easy by slowing down withers, drowning and possibly also hunger). Some lag machines are so powerful they can get everyone stuck in something akin to adventure mode, when blocks can only be broken is the player posesses a tool that can do this instantly. The most common lag machine design uses an exploit in the plugin PandaWire and was made by 2F4U. Main - Main accounts that players use the most or almost all the time. Midfag '- See this page '''Newfag '- See this page '''Yesterfag - See this page Tempmap '- 2b2t slang for Temporary Map. '''Newmap '- Another word for Temporary Map, but could be used in the context of a real 2b2t new map. '''Oldfag - See this page PKers - Player-killers (Could refer to Peacekeepers) Rusher - Rusher or Rusherfag means New players who joined during the Rusher Period. It could also directly mean a fan of TheCampingRusher. Spawnfags '''- Players who spend almost all of their time being PKers and at spawn killing players, typically with end crystals or beds. '''Dupe - Short for duplication glitch. A dupestash is a collection of duplicated items. Newfriend - a term which has mostly fallen out of use, used to describe players so new that they haven't even left spawn yet. Suicide bomber - someone who kills other players using crystal/bed bombing Griefer - if you don't already know what this means, leave now Dumpstering - synonomous with griefing, particularly very quick and destructive griefs Client - a hacked client Jewtuber - a youtuber, particularly a youtuber who prioritizes getting views and new subscribers more than creating actual quality content (which is to say, most of them) Notch Apples '''- Notch Apple is the more classic term for golden apples in Minecraft that most oldfags and midfags use on the server. A lot of people outside of 2b still use the term. '''Gapples - another more modern term for golden apple in Minecraft used more on mainstream and faction servers, that got more popular in use on 2b after the Rusher invasion, due to Rusher and his fans being faction players. For most it is synonymous with Notch Apple. Crapples - ''' a term used for non enchanted golden apples as they lack in power from their enchanted equivalents and are never used, unless by poorfags. It is also used outside of 2b. '''Crystal - short for end crystal EChest - short for enderchest Lavacast - an artificially created giant mound of cobblestone made by pouring water and lava on top of each other repeatedly Highway - a very long and/or frequently traveled road, particularly one of the roads built along the X and Z axes 'Shekels '- Shekels are money, typically real life money. "Hausemaster only runs the server for cocaine shekels." Category:2b2t Category:Miscellaneous Category:Memes (very literally) Category:Lists